


Sleeping Concerns

by rant_girl



Series: Jack's Two Dads [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Dad Sam, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jack's having nightmares. Dean has a plan to help him out.





	Sleeping Concerns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/gifts).



> Inspired by the Dean and Jack nightmare scene in show. I wanted more. I mean they're not gonna go away just like that. And just to reiterate, in this verse Castiel stayed dead, if this upsets you, please don't read.

When Dean got back to his room, Sam was already in bed, and reading a book, Dean tipped his head to the side to look at the cover, _Harry Potter_ , “Thought you were reading that to the kid?”

Dean had stopped to watch them earlier, a few times actually. Jack had started out sitting in front of him on the floor, and ended up curled against Sammy’s side, no less rapt with attention, so that he could turn the pages for Sam. Sam’s dimples popping as he read the words out loud, one arm around Jack.

“I am. It’s just been so long since I read them myself…” Sam only just then tearing his eyes from the pages to look at him, “Dean, what is that? Is that a _baby monitor_?”

Dean looked down at the device in his hand, giving a solitary nod as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed, “Kid’s been having nightmares.”

The bed shifting a little as Sam got up, moving to stand in front of Dean, “Thought he didn’t sleep much?”

Dean set the monitor down, “I don’t think he sleeps enough. Everything he’s been through? How’s his brain s’posed to work through all that crap if he doesn’t get enough shut eye? He might be half-angel, but mentally, he’s exhausted.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You, advocating for mental wellbeing and healthy sleeping patterns.”

“Dude. Shut up. You saying I’m wrong?”

“Wrong? No. _Adorable_ –?”

Dean punched Sam’s arm which only made Sam laugh.

“Sam.”

“You’re worried about him.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Not with you looking out for him,” Sam leaned down into him to steal a kiss, which Dean couldn’t help but lean into, fingers finding their way into Sam’s hair, and slipping back out when Sam stood back up.

Dean shoved him light heartedly, “That was _such_ a line,” and only half true, everything good about Jack was Sam’s doing, “Can you be serious?”

Sam’s brow scrunched, “You think it’s serious?”

“I just want to keep an eye on him.”

“Or an ear.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, “Really not letting this go, are you?”

“Sorry, man, just, it’s been a while since I’ve seen this side of you. Seeing you care about Jack? I like it. A lot.”

“Well, get used to it. _Faster_.”

“I am _so_ attracted to you right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean said closing his fist in Sam’s shirt and yanking him down into a rougher kiss, “Show me.”

Sam slunk down onto his knees, pushing his hands up Dean’s thighs, “Maybe I will.”

\--

Dean threw his arm over his eyes when he was dragged up into consciousness, stretching as much as he could, his arm slipping behind his head. He stole a glance at the mass that was Sam, before pushing himself to sit up. He turned the monitor off, so Jack’s distressed pleas wouldn’t wake Sam.

He pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt, making as little noise as possible as he left the room. 

“Hey,” he said softly, as he sat down on Jack’s bed, the kid curved towards him, and he placed a hand on Jack’s head, “shh,” he whispered, “You’re okay,” his thumb gently stroking Jack’s hair, “I’m right here. You’re safe.”

“Dean?” the kid’s voice all groggy and small. Lost.

“Shh. You’re okay, Jack, it’s just a bad dream,” Dean keeping his hold on him, “Try and get back to sleep.”

“You’ll stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
